Promenons-nous dans les bois
by Lili76
Summary: Adrian Pucey savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du se vanter d'avoir le meilleur sens de l'orientation de tout Poudlard. Surtout devant ses camarades de maison. Parce qu'il est bien connu qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux Serpentard... C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve dans la forêt interdite, de nuit, seul. Et c'est la pleine lune.


**Réponse au défi "Les dés du destin" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**

 **\- Personnage : Adrian Pucey**  
 **\- Contrainte : Votre personnage se vante d'avoir le meilleur sens de l'orientation de tout Poudlard. Ses camarades lui posent un défi et l'envoient dans la forêt interdite par une nuit de pleine lune.**  
 **\- Récit à la troisième personne**  
 **\- Entre 10000 et 20000 mots**

 **Réponse au défi "Petits prompts à la pelle" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron**

 **\- Je ne pensais même pas à le faire jusqu'à ce que tu me l'interdises, donc, si on y repense, toute cette situation est de ta faute.**  
 **\- Quand je serais libre, je vais te massacrer.**

 **Réponse au défi "Pick a card" de la gazette des bonbons au citron : Ace of clubs "Écrivez sur un Serpentard"**

 **Réponse au défi "défi belles paroles" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **#12 Il n'y a personne qui soit né sous une mauvaise étoile, il n'y a que des gens qui ne savent pas lire le ciel (Dalaï Lama)**

* * *

La première chose que les enfants arrivant à Poudlard apprenaient était l'animosité sans pareil qui régnait entre deux des maison : Serpentard et Gryffondor.  
Quoi qu'il se passe, les lions et les serpents ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, et ils finissaient immanquablement par se battre.

Depuis qu'il était Directeur, le professeur Dumbledore avait tenté de multiples ruses pour rétablir l'harmonie - ou tout du moins un semblant de calme - mais à chaque fois... il échouait.  
A court d'idées, il avait fait en sorte que les deux maisons ennemies soient regroupées dans certains cours, pour obliger un peu les élèves à se côtoyer. Il espérait qu'à force, une espèce d'unité finirait par émerger, mais pour l'instant, ses espérances avaient été cruellement déçues.

A l'arrivée de Harry Potter au sein de Poudlard, l'animosité sembla prendre une autre dimension, notamment portée par la haine que se portaient Harry lui-même et Drago Malefoy.  
Ces deux-là se livraient une guerre sans pareille, sans jamais se lasser, et les élèves de leurs maisons respectives les suivaient aveuglément.  
Les deux garçons étaient devenus les symboles de leurs maisons. Harry le lion, et Drago le serpent. Et pour une fois, Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi les deux garçons réagissaient si vivement quand ils étaient face à face...

Depuis que ces deux-là étaient scolarisés, jamais les sabliers des deux maisons n'avaient connus d'aussi grands retraits de points. Pire encore, au lieu de les recadrer, leurs camarades de maison les encourageaient...

Face à la compétition qui faisait rage, Albus Dumbledore eut soudain une idée qu'il qualifia de géniale, en avalant son bonbon au citron sous le coup de l'émotion.

Puisque les deux maisons étaient ennemies, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à les faire s'entendre, il allait les obliger à s'affronter amicalement. La compétition leur ferait oublier leurs querelles, à coup sûr.

Et il ne doutait pas que les défis occuperaient - et fatigueraient - certainement les élèves suffisamment pour qu'ils perdent l'envie de se battre physiquement pendant les heures des cours.

Lorsque le Directeur convoqua les deux Directeurs des maisons concernés, Minerva et Severus, ces deux derniers s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à trouver leur supérieur souriant jusqu'au oreilles, incapable de rester en place, sautillant presque d'excitation.

Si le vieil homme fut désappointé de ne pas voir son enthousiasme partagé lorsqu'il exposé son idée, il le cacha parfaitement.  
Severus se pinça la base du nez entre le pouce et l'index en secouant lentement la tête, alors que Minerva levait les yeux au ciel.  
Ce fut l'Écossaise qui réagit la première.  
\- Albus... Combien de sucre exactement avez-vous ingéré ?

Severus étouffa un ricanement puis se redressa.  
\- Il est hors de question que les élèves de ma maison ne se prêtent à cette... mascarade, Albus. C'est totalement stupide.

Minerva hocha sèchement la tête, approuvant l'avis du Maître des Potions.

Dumbledore prit le temps de gober un bonbon avant de leur offrir un sourire ravi - et vaguement effrayant.  
\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, mes amis. La décision est prise, je tenais juste à vous mettre au courant. Les règles des défis seront exposés ce soir, et... pour la paix de l'école je pensais commencer ce week-end...

Minerva eut un hoquet étranglé.  
\- Vous n'y pensez pas, Albus ! Ils vont s'entretuer ! Dois-je vous rappeler combien de fois le jeune Potter s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie ?

Severus appuya immédiatement sa collègue avec un sourire rusé.  
\- Sans compter que ce cher Potter a un don certain pour se mettre lui-même en danger ! Je ne compte pas exposer mes Serpentard à son influence néfaste !

Albus Dumbledore gloussa doucement.  
\- Voyons Severus, Harry est un gentil garçon. Et ne soyez pas inquiets, je vous assure que j'ai prévu des règles qui garantiront la sécurité des enfants.

Les deux professeurs n'avaient pas l'air convaincus mais le ton du Directeur était sans appel : qu'ils soient ou non d'accord, il y aurait ces défis, sensés améliorer l'entente entre les deux maisons ennemies.  
L'année qui commençait allait s'annoncer épique.

...xxxXXXXxxx...

Peu de temps avant le repas du soir, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy furent surpris en train de se battre. Alors qu'ils les séparaient, Severus et Minerva échangèrent un regard.

Finalement, que risquaient-ils à essayer l'idée du professeur Dumbledore ? Ce dernier était Directeur depuis de nombreuses années, et malgré ses excentricités, il était considéré comme un grand sorcier.

Il avait tenu tête à Voldemort et avait gardé des centaines de jeunes gens en sécurité au sein de Poudlard. Il y avait en vérité bien peu de risques à le laisser expérimenter une nouvelle méthode... éducative, aussi originale fut-elle.

Aussi, lorsque les élèves furent installés dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence. Ni Severus, ni Minerva n'émirent d'objection, et il leur sourit, ravi.

Puis, alors que tous attendaient sa déclaration, il prit le temps d'observer chaque table de ses yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Vous savez tous, mes chers enfants, qu'il existe une forte compétition entre les maisons. Depuis quelques années, deux maisons en particulier ont poussé la compétition à un point tel que vos professeurs s'en plaignent.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, sans chercher à se cacher. Parler de compétition était l'euphémisme du siècle... Il nota les sourcils froncés de Potter qui avait le regard fixé sur Malefoy. Son filleul observait son ennemi de la même façon, une grimace de colère plaquée sur le visage.  
Dumbledore écarta les bras d'un grand geste, attirant l'attention de tous.

\- Après une intense réflexion, nous sommes parvenu à la conclusion qu'il fallait encadrer plus sévèrement cette... concurrence, pour éviter les débordements que nous avons pu observer ces derniers temps.

Le vieux sorcier fit une longue pause pour dévisager avec insistance Drago puis Harry, faisant rougir les deux garçons.  
Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle, tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres du sorcier.  
Dumbledore sourit, puis reprit, un peu plus doucement.

\- Il y a d'ores et déjà la coupe des maisons, mais il me semble... judicieux de vous proposer un challenge amical, basé sur des défis. Des défis que les maisons rivales en question se lanceront.

De nombreux sourcils se froncèrent et un murmure de mécontentement se dit entendre. Pour les élèves il ne ferait aucun doutes que les maisons feraient en sorte de lancer des défis aussi humiliants que possible, et donc, que l'idée merveilleuse du directeur ne ferait qu'attiser la haine.

Aux côtés de Harry, Hermione Granger se trémoussait sur sa chaise, le regard noir, se retenant manifestement d'exploser face à la déclaration de Dumbledore.

Loin de se formaliser des réactions, le directeur leva les mains jusqu'à ce que le silence ne revienne. Puis, il continua ses explications, tranquillement.

\- Bien entendu, ces défis seront strictement encadrés et devront être validés par des professeurs ou moi-même. Il ne s'agit pas d'humilier ou de blesser vos camarades, mais bel et bien d'entrer dans une compétition saine. Le but étant de découvrir que vous n'êtes pas si différents les uns des autres, après tout.

Dumbledore prit le temps de boire un verre d'eau, avant de reprendre la parole, avec un léger sourire ravi.  
\- Compte tenu du fait que toute l'animosité des Serpentard et des Gryffondor semble se cristalliser dans la mésentente entre messieurs Malefoy et Potter, ce seront eux qui viendront me présenter les défis chaque semaine. Ce seront également eux qui seront chargés de veiller à ce que leurs maisons respectives ne les réalisent.

Le sorcier sourit en se lissant la barbe d'un geste machinal puis asséna le coup de grâce.  
\- Bien entendu, dans le cas où une des maisons refuserait de présenter un défi ou de relever le défi de l'autre maison, il serait aussitôt noté que ladite maison a capitulé.

De part et d'autre de la Grande Salle, les têtes se levèrent, décidées à ne pas plier face à l'ennemi. En parlant de capitulation, Dumbledore avait relancé la compétition, et maintenant, les deux maisons participeraient avec férocité, uniquement pour ne pas perdre la face face aux autres...

Le vieil homme se tourna vers ses collègues juste pour adresser un clin d'œil complice à Severus et à Minerva. Puis il gloussa, ravi.  
\- Pour ne pas gêner les cours, les défis seront réalisés le week-end. Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, je vous attend demain soir après le repas dans mon bureau pour que vous me soumettiez vos défis. J'en profiterai pour vous énoncer les règles qui seront nécessaires... Sur ce, mes chers enfants, bon appétit.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Pendant le repas, la conversation tourna autour de la nouvelle lubie de Dumbledore.

Après le repas, les deux maisons rivales s'ignorèrent royalement, trop occupées à débattre entre eux de la conduite à tenir concernant ces défis.

Dans leurs salles communes respectives, les esprits s'échauffèrent à l'idée de contourner les règles de Dumbledore pour rendre dingue la maison adverse...  
Ce ne fut que quelques instants avant le couvre-feu que les adolescents commencèrent à réfléchir au défi qu'ils pourraient donner à la maison ennemie.

Le lendemain, les professeurs pestèrent, maudissant Dumbledore et ses idées. Toutes les classes impliquant les Serpentard et les Gryffondor furent ponctuées de rappels à l'ordre. Les élèves étaient bien trop occupés à échanger des morceaux de parchemin pour débattre du fameux défi à proposer.

Ce jour là, il n'y eut pas la moindre dispute, pas la moindre bagarre. Il n'y eut pas même le plus léger des regards noirs entre les deux maisons.  
Ils s'ignorèrent totalement, trop plongés dans leurs plans visant à ridiculiser l'autre.

Le soir venu, le repas se passa dans le calme. La tempête provoquée par l'annonce de Dumbledore était passée, et désormais, les deux maisons attendaient la suite. Le prochain mouvement de l'autre.

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy - exceptionnellement calmes - se retrouvèrent devant la statue menant au bureau du Directeur après le repas. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot ni un regard, se contentant d'attendre d'être invités à monter.

Pour la première fois depuis leur toute première rencontre, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, évitant même le regard de l'autre. En les voyant face à lui, Albus Dumbledore posa la main sur sa bouche pour masquer un sourire, amusé de voir que les deux garçons se regardaient du coin de l'œil.

\- Bien. Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous rappeler que les défis ne devront pas être humiliants et ne devront pas mettre en danger la vie de vos camarades. Le but est un jeu bon enfant afin de retrouver une entente cordiale entre les maisons. Il est hors de question de perturber la scolarité de vos camarades, ni de menacer l'intégrité physique. Il est évident que le moindre débordement sera sévèrement... réprimé. Des questions ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un bref regard avant de détourner les yeux. Puis, Harry s'éclaircit la voix.  
\- Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il si vous estimez qu'un défi n'est pas... valable ?

Dumbledore sourit.  
\- Excellente question. Lorsque vous viendrez face à moi, nous discuterons de vos défis et s'il y a des éléments... sujets à controverse je ferais des propositions que vous serez libre d'accepter ou non au nom de vos maisons respectives.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête.  
Dumbledore se frotta les mains.  
\- Bien, bien. Parfait. Commençons. Monsieur Malefoy ? Votre défi ?

Le Serpentard hésita un bref instant et leva la tête d'un air fier.  
\- Le Professeur Rogue, notre Directeur de maison, nous demande régulièrement de l'aide pour le brassage de potion ou la préparation d'ingrédients. Le défi Serpentard consiste à lui proposer ses services pour une journée complète.

Dumbledore sourit.  
\- Parfait. Excellent défi. J'attire cependant votre attention que compte tenu des circonstances, le professeur Rogue n'aura pas le droit de retirer des points au Gryffondor qui répondra au défi. De plus, le Gryffondor qui se portera volontaire devra se montrer sérieux dans son aide, afin de ne pas porter préjudice au professeur Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait malgré lui du défi. Il y avait des Gryffondor pour qui les cours de potions n'étaient pas si terribles et qui seraient aptes à aider l'homme irascible sans pour autant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Drago grimaça, sans doute déçu à l'idée que les Gryffondor ne se verraient pas ôter des points. Cependant, il ne protesta pas, attendant la suite.

\- Et vous, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry hésita un bref instant. Puis soupira.  
\- Hagrid s'est plaint qu'un groupe de licornes s'était perdu dans la forêt interdite. Le défi est de s'y rendre une nuit en compagnie de Hagrid pour trouver les pauvres bêtes et les ramener en sécurité à l'orée de la forêt.

Drago s'insurgea immédiatement.  
\- Mais c'est de la folie ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

Dumbledore leva la main.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy... je vous en prie un peu de calme. Laissez donc Monsieur Potter expliquer en quoi ce défi n'est pas dangereux ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Et bien... lors de ma première année ici, j'ai été placé en retenue car Malefoy ici-présent m'avait dénoncé auprès du professeur MacGonagall. Notre retenue a été d'aller dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit. Nous avons estimé que si des premières années pouvaient être en retenue dans la forêt interdite, ça voudrait dire que le défi serait parfaitement acceptable.

Drago rougit brusquement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, mais Dumbledore le fit taire d'un regard.  
\- C'est un argument parfaitement valable. Cependant, j'espère que vos maisons seront assez sensées pour ne pas tenter de jouer de mauvais tours à l'élève qui sera volontaire.

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant, et Harry hocha la tête en souriant.  
Dumbledore se frotta les mains, satisfait.  
\- Parfait. J'attire votre attention sur le fait qu'une fois que les défis seront acceptés, vous n'aurez plus le droit de vous en plaindre. Si jamais vos maisons refusaient de vous suivre, je refuserai toute demande de modification ou toute récrimination. Est-ce clair ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête dans un ensemble parfait.  
\- Dans ce cas, les deux défis sont validés, et vos maisons ont un mois à compter d'aujourd'hui pour les réaliser. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de prévenir la maison rivale au moment de l'exécution du défi. Faites le moi juste savoir. Une fois le défi accompli, je le mentionnerai au repas suivant, en précisant s'il a été accompli ou non. Le prochain défi sera lancé dès que vos deux maison auront participé.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Lorsque Harry rentra dans sa maison, tout le monde l'attendait, des premiers au septièmes années. Il soupira, puis raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé.

L'annonce du défi proposé par les Serpentard amena une vague de protestations. Harry grogna, agacé.  
\- Vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Rogue ne pourra pas nous ôter de points !

Il y eut d'autres protestations, mais une voix que Harry connaissait bien réclamait le silence.  
\- J'irais.

Fred - ou était-ce George - Weasley se tenait debout, mains sur les hanches, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
Ron couina, les yeux écarquillés.  
Harry sourit soulagé.  
\- Parfait !

Ron couina à nouveau.  
\- Mais... Mais... c'est Rogue !

George - ou Fred - gloussa.  
\- Oui. Mais il n'est pas si terrible avec nous, depuis qu'il a découvert que nous inventions des potions pour nos farces et attrapes. Autant donc que ce soit l'un de nous...

Peu de temps après, tout le monde gagnait son lit, et Harry, en tirant les rideaux autour de lui, soupira de soulagement.  
Après tout, le défi proposé s'était révélé être simple, et grâce aux jumeaux, il n'y avait pas eu à argumenter des heures pour trouver qui s'en chargerait.

Si tous les défis proposés s'avéraient du même style, alors les Gryffondor pourraient montrer à la maison Serpentard qu'ils les dominaient.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Chez les Serpentard, tout ne se passa pas exactement de la même manière.

Lorsque Drago entra, il assista à une dispute qui opposait Adrian Pucey à ses camarades.  
Adrian Pucey, un grand brun habituellement timide tenait tête aux Serpentard.  
Adrian avait brillé à plusieurs match de Quiddich en tant que Poursuiveur de l'équipe Serpentard.

Drago fronça les sourcils et demanda des explications.  
Blaise ricana.  
\- Pucey est persuadé d'avoir un sens de l'orientation parfait.

Bras croisé, Adrian le regardait d'un air de défi. Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.  
\- Un excellent sens de l'orientation hein ?

Adrian ne se méfia pas, et répondit aussitôt.  
\- Le meilleur de tout Poudlard.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.  
\- Et je suppose que tu peux le prouver ? Que tu as le meilleur sens de l'orientation de Poudlard ?

Adrian acquiesça avec vigueur.  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu peux me mettre à l'épreuve, je te montrerai que j'ai un sens de l'orientation infaillible.

Drago masqua avec soin sa jubilation. Puis il raconta l'entrevue avec Dumbledore.  
Lorsqu'il dévoila le défi donné par les Gryffondor, il contempla avec délectation le visage de Pucey se décomposer.  
Après tout, il était un Serpentard, et il avait parfaitement compris que son insistance à clamer sa supériorité en orientation ferait de lui le volontaire parfait pour le défi. D'autant plus qu'il avait invité Drago à le mettre à l'épreuve...

Avec une joie malsaine, Drago conclut son résumé de la soirée.  
\- Je pensais que les choses seraient bien plus compliquées, mais il semblerait que nous avons déjà notre volontaire. Avec le sens de l'orientation infaillible de Pucey, les lions n'ont aucunes chances !

Il y eut quelques rires et tout le monde quitta la salle commune pour aller se coucher. Ils s'endormirent tous rapidement, sauf Adrian Pucey, qui resta longtemps les yeux ouverts, à se jurer de ne plus jamais se vanter de quoi que ce soit.  
Le jeune homme frémit en imaginant que d'ici peu il serait en pleine nuit au cœur de la forêt interdite. Puis, il se rassura en se disant que jamais Dumbledore - aussi fou soit-il - ne laisserait un élève être blessé. A force de se le répéter, il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.  
Cependant, il ne cessa de rêver de la forêt interdite... et de ce qui pouvait se cacher à l'intérieur.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Le week end arriva bien trop rapidement au coup d'Adrian. Les regards narquois de ses camarades de maison n'aidaient pas.

Étrangement, les Gryffondor ne semblaient plus vraiment faire cas des Serpentard, et le poursuiveur trouva que c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Le jeune homme eut tout le loisir de regretter sa vantardise au sujet de son sens de l'orientation, mais il ne s'était pas suffisamment méfié.

Cette fois, il retiendrait la leçon : il n'était pas prêt de se vanter à nouveau, surtout qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite, à courir après un groupe de licornes égarées, en compagnie du professeur le plus original de Poudlard...

Le samedi soir, après le repas, il retourna dans son dortoir se préparer. Il envisagea un instant de prendre son balai pour juste survoler la forêt mais renonça. S'il ne remplissait pas correctement le défi ses camarades de maison le lui feraient payer. Il ne tenait pas à terminer sa scolarité complètement ostracisé au sein de sa propre maison. Sans compter que le professeur Rogue le lui ferait payer sans aucun état d'âme...

Alors qu'il agrafait sa cape sur ses épaules dans le hall du château, il vit Harry Potter se diriger à grands pas vers lui. Le jeune homme semblait légèrement gêné.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.  
\- Pucey.

Adrian pencha la tête, perplexe. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre le Sauveur, mais ils appartenaient à des maisons ennemies, et juste par solidarité avec ses camarades, il refusait de sympathiser.  
\- Potter.

Le Survivant se mordilla les lèvres un court instant, puis inspira profondément avant de parler.  
\- Je voulais... Bonne chance pour la nuit. Tant que tu évites d'aller vers l'ouest, tu ne risques rien.

Adrian fronça les sourcils.  
\- Il y a quoi à l'ouest ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement.  
\- Le territoire des acromentules. Elles ne sont... pas vraiment amicales.

Le Serpentard se figea, se demandant un instant si c'était une cruelle plaisanterie avant de se rendre compte que le Gryffondor semblait parfaitement sérieux. Il déglutit nerveusement en essayant de se persuader que tout irait bien.  
Il hocha la tête avec raideur et s'éloigna en direction des portes. Pas assez rapidement cependant pour manquer les mots de Potter "Bonne chance".

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'Adrian arriva à l'orée de la forêt. Il avait traversé le parc à grands pas, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait faire. En vue des arbres immenses qui marquaient le début de la forêt interdite, il frissonna brièvement et sortit sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège " _pointe au Nord"_ pour repérer l'ouest. il n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer l'avertissement de Potter.  
Comme l'intégralité de l'école, il savait que le jeune homme avait pénétré la forêt interdite à plusieurs reprises. Il allait donc suivre ses conseils à la lettre... Personne ne le saurait, et ça serait une sécurité supplémentaire. Juste au cas où.

Alors que les ombres s'allongeaient, Adrian soupira doucement et entra dans le sous-bois obscur.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Chez les Gryffondor, Harry regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Il avait trouvé l'idée d'envoyer un Serpentard dans la forêt interdite géniale sur le moment. Une juste revanche. Une façon d'équilibrer les choses, de se venger pour toutes les petites humiliations qu'il avait dû subir à cause de Malefoy.

En voyant Adrian Pucey se préparer cependant, il s'était senti légèrement coupable.

Le Serpentard n'était pas de ses amis, loin de là. Mais il le respectait. Il était un des rares joueurs de Quiddich de Serpentard à respecter les règles et à être un minimum fair-play. Après c'était un poursuiveur... Peut être qu'au poste de batteur il n'hésiterait pas à dévier les cognards vers eux mais... Mais en l'état actuel des choses, Harry n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Il quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor sans un mot et se rendit dans sa chambre. Après s'être isolé derrière les rideaux de son lit, il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs avec un soupir. Ça ne lui coûterait rien après tout de jeter un coup d'œil discret, pour s'assurer que Pucey allait bien.  
Bien sûr Dumbledore avait certifié que les élèves seraient en sécurité pendant les défis, et il avait lui-même approuvé la proposition des Gryffondor. Mais au fil des années, il avait appris à se méfier des certitudes du Directeur. Après tout, Dumbledore lui-même avait assuré que Voldemort ne pourrait pas pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard, et Harry avait failli perdre la vie lors de ses deux premières années pour avoir rencontré le mage noir...

Il repéra bien vite le point d'Adrian qui pénétrait la forêt. Il s'installa plus confortablement et prit un livre, gardant la carte à ses côtés.

Il entendit quelques instants plus tard ses camarades entrer dans le dortoir et Ron l'appela.  
\- Harry ? Tu as vu cette lune ? Elle est magnifique !

Harry sourit et entrouvrit ses rideaux.  
\- La Lune ?  
\- Une pleine lune de toute beauté. Une lune de sang.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer et il jeta machinalement un regard à la carte des Maraudeurs. Pucey avançait dans la forêt interdite.  
Puis, il descendit de son lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre aux côtés de Ron.

La lune était pleine. Énorme dans le ciel. Et rouge sang.

Bouche bée, il observa le phénomène un instant.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Ron gloussa, ravi.  
\- C'est rare. Très rare. Je ne vais pas t'expliquer le phénomène astronomique mais la lune de sang a un impact sur les loups-garou par exemple. Ils sont plus agressifs d'après ce que mon père m'en a dit.

Harry, sans quitter la lune des yeux, demanda d'une voix blanche.  
\- Ron... Remus est rentré ?  
\- Hum... Il me semble. Nous avons cours avec lui demain donc... Je pense qu'il est ici.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se précipita sur la carte des Maraudeurs et s'en empara fébrilement. Puis il chercha où se trouvait Remus.

Ron l'avait suivi un peu surpris par la réaction de Harry.  
\- Harry ? Mon pote ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry grogna.  
\- Rogue est absent ce week-end. C'est pour ça que tes frères n'ont pas pu relever le défi des Serpentard.  
\- Oui, et ?  
\- Et Remus est ici. Il n'a pas eu sa potion tue-loup.

Ron acquiesça, ne voyant pas où Harry voulait en venir. Harry, agacé, insista.  
\- Remus n'a pas eu sa potion tue-loup et c'est la lune de sang.  
\- Oui. Il suffit de ne pas sortir ce soir... De toutes façons, le couvre-feu est passé.

Harry grogna.  
\- Pucey est en ce moment dans la forêt interdite à cause de ce foutu défi. Celui dont nous avons eu l'idée !

Ron resta bouche bée un long moment. Puis il pâlit.  
\- Merde. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

Harry attrapa la carte des Maraudeurs et hésita un bref instant avant de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.  
\- Préviens Hermione et allez voir Dumbledore. Ou MacGonagall. Voir même les deux ! Je vais chercher Pucey.  
\- Harry c'est...  
\- Dangereux ? - Harry gloussa - oui. mais il faut le sortir de là.

Alors que Harry filait comme une flèche, Ron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer...

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry partit comme une flèche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, gardant un œil sur la carte des Maraudeurs.  
Il se méfiait de Rusard, mais Rogue étant absent, il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper d'échapper au sournois Maître des Potions.  
De temps à autres, il s'arrêtait dans un recoin, pour vérifier que Pucey allait bien. Ou tout du moins qu'il était toujours seul dans la portion de forêt interdite où il se trouvait...

Le parcours dans les couloirs fut à la fois long à cause des arrêts qu'il fit, et rapide parce qu'il ne rencontra personne.

Il fit un dernier arrêt avant le hall, vérifiant la présence de Pucey. Aux portes du château, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter et entra sèchement en contact avec un obstacle.

Un corps chaud. Une personne.

Harry se figea immédiatement, retenant sa respiration tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard. Il était découvert.

L'absence de miaulement lui fit penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rusard parce que le concierge était toujours accompagné de son âme damnée, Miss Teigne.

Le jeune homme recula, mais il ne fut pas assez vif. Une poigne de fer enserra son avant-bras et Harry se crispa aussitôt, essayant de se dégager. Il paniqua soudain, imaginant que c'était finalement Rogue qui, de retour par surprise, l'avait surpris.

Il avait la carte des Maraudeurs à la main et il n'avait pas la possibilité de la "désactiver". Sa baguette était dans la main prisonnière, et il ne parvenait pas à se dégager suffisamment pour toucher le parchemin.

Lorsque sa cape fut repoussée, il cligna des yeux, aveuglé.

\- Potter !

Il reconnaissait la voix. Définitivement. Il lui fallait juste quelques instants pour trouver de qui il s'agissait...  
Avant cela cependant, sa vision s'ajusta et il ne put empêcher une exclamation de surprise.  
\- Malefoy !

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux gris qui le fixaient.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? Tu prépares un mauvais coup ?

Harry le repoussa vivement et se redressa, mortifié.  
\- Pucey est dans la forêt interdite !

Malefoy montra les dents, crispant les doigts sur sa baguette.  
\- Oui. Parce que tu l'as envoyé là-bas !  
\- C'est la pleine lune, Malefoy. Une lune de sang.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent.  
\- Si tu le dis. C'est un grand garçon, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.  
\- Malefoy essaie de réfléchir ! Rogue est absent, c'est la pleine lune et Pucey est dans la forêt interdite !

Drago recula d'un pas, fixant Harry, sans pour autant le lâcher. Puis, il secoua la tête, perplexe. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Doucement, le Serpentard répondit, sur un ton interrogatif. A peine plus qu'un murmure.  
\- Lupin.

Harry hocha la tête frénétiquement.  
\- Oui Remus est rentré et Rogue n'est pas ici, il n'a pas pu lui donner la potion tue-loup. Et c'est une lune de Sang.  
\- Merde.

Il lâcha Harry. Le Gryffondor hésita, avant de soupirer.  
\- J'y vais.

Harry avança, mais Drago le rattrapa par le bras. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix était un peu plus aiguë.  
\- Aller où Potter ?  
\- Chercher Pucey.

Drago le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Et il l'était probablement après tout, pour se précipiter dans la forêt interdite après un Serpentard...  
\- Y'a un putain de loup-garou. Et même si t'es pote avec Lupin, il ne verra aucun inconvénient à te bouffer avec Pucey...

Harry se dégagea d'un geste vif, les yeux obscurcis par la colère.  
\- Et quoi Malefoy ? Tu laisses ton pote se faire tuer sans rien faire ?

Drago ne répondit pas, le regardant, yeux écarquillés. Harry secoua la tête et ferma un instant les yeux avant de continuer, doucement.  
\- C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de ce fichu défi. Je l'ai envoyé dans la forêt et... je ne le laisserai pas sans au moins essayer de l'aider !

Drago lui attrapa le poignet, le serrant presque jusqu'à la douleur. Jusqu'à ce que Harry ne plonge son regard émeraude dans les pupilles acier de Drago.  
\- On y va ensemble.  
\- Hors de question, Malefoy ! Toi tu restes ici.

Le Serpentard ricana, pas vraiment impressionné de l'interdiction proférée par le Sauveur en personne.  
\- Bien entendu... Je vais sagement attendre ici pendant que tu vas encore jouer au héros. Je viens, Potter. Ou tu n'iras nulle part.

Harry capitula et hocha la tête et jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Adrian Pucey était toujours seul.  
Un instant, il se demanda si Lunard apparaîtrait sous sa forme lupine... Puis il se souvint de Queudver qui apparaissait sur la carte, même sous sa forme animagus.

Les deux rivaux échangèrent un regard avant de sortir, épaule contre épaule.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Adrian Pucey était entré dans la forêt interdite avec une légère appréhension. Il tenait dans la main un parchemin sur lequel Hagrid avait dessiné un plan sommaire - vraiment très sommaire - de l'endroit où il devait aller.  
Fort heureusement, c'était plein Nord. Loin des acromentules d'après les informations de Potter.

Au départ, l'obscurité l'avait grandement inquiété. Puis la lune s'était levée. Énorme. Pleine. Et rouge.  
Sa lueur rougeâtre l'avait déstabilisé, mais il avait été heureux de ne pas être complètement plongé dans le noir.

Si l'atmosphère était étrange, voire un peu inquiétante, il devait avouer qu'il était soulagé de voir où il mettait les pieds. Et il pouvait au moins suivre le semblant de chemin que Hagrid lui avait décrit.  
Plus exactement le demi-géant lui avait dit "Suis le chemin". Sans la lune, il n'aurait pas imaginé que la vague trace de végétation écrasée puisse être un chemin.  
Sans la lune, aussi insolite soit-elle, il serait probablement perdu en plein cœur de la forêt, sens de l'orientation exceptionnel ou pas.

Normalement, Hagrid aurait du être avec lui. Mais il avait eu l'air affolé et lui avait dit qu'une créature était blessée et avait besoin de soins. Avant qu'Adrian ait pu lui poser des questions, l'homme avait foncé en direction de sa cabane et s'y était enfermé.

Adrian progressait avec facilité et depuis qu'il était dans la forêt, il n'avait pas encore vu de créatures. Il avait bien entendu quelques bruissements de feuilles indiquant qu'un animal quelconque se dissimulait sans un buisson. Mais même les yeux écarquillés, il n'avait pas réussi à surprendre le moindre mouvement.

Il était surpris au final de se rendre compte que la forêt interdite n'était effrayante que parce qu'elle était interdite par Dumbledore et que des générations d'élèves en parlaient. Harry Potter par exemple y avait été un certain nombre de fois. Il en était toujours revenu en vie.  
Il avait certes rencontré des acromentules de son propre aveu, mais qui pourrait croire qu'un enfant puisse échapper à une acromentule adulte ? La forêt devait abriter une espèce naine, ou moins dangereuse que ce qui était décrit dans les livres qu'il avait lu sur le sujet...

Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, Adrian n'avait plus la moindre appréhension. Il avançait tranquillement, sans aucune méfiance. Il ne prenait même pas garde à se montrer silencieux : il venait porter assistance à des animaux magiques perdus, il ne pénétrait pas en territoire ennemi.

Il en venait à imaginer le lendemain, quand il se présenterait dans la Grande Salle, avec la fierté de savoir qu'il avait relevé le défi des Gryffondor. Il pourrait se vanter de n'avoir eu aucune difficulté. Il pourrait insister sur la facilité avec laquelle il avait accompli ce que Harry Potter en personne avait imaginé.  
Adrian étouffa un gloussement en pensant que cette aventure aurait le mérite d'impressionner les filles. Il était certain que même cette peste de Pansy Parkinson lui ferait les yeux doux quand il reviendrait auréolé de gloire. Peut être même cesserait elle de le fusiller du regard quand il tentait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle !

D'ailleurs, il pensa qu'il irait personnellement remercier Harry Potter d'avoir choisi ce défi et surtout de lui avoir conseillé d'éviter le territoire des acromentules. Il essaierait peut-être d'entamer le dialogue, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas hostile à un rapprochement de leurs deux maisons.  
Bien qu'issu d'une famille de sang pur, Adrian n'avait pas la moindre intention de grossir les rangs des Mangemorts. Sa famille n'était pas assez riche pour intéresser Voldemort... Ils n'avaient plus que l'honneur de leur lignée irréprochable, et Adrian n'était pas décidé à vendre sa peau pour obtenir plus.  
Après tout, Potter était un sang-mêlé qui avait grandi dans le monde Moldu. Et pourtant, il avait été le seul à venir le voir, à s'inquiéter de sa sécurité.

Adrian fut sorti brusquement de ses pensées par un bruit de branches brisées à distance. Il sursauta, regarda autour de lui et se détendit en ne voyant rien d'inhabituel.  
Il regarda autour de lui, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan de Hagrid en grimaçant. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de se perdre, mais il aurait apprécié un peu plus d'indication sur le but de son périple... Hagrid avait eu l'air de savoir où aller précisément mais quand à le retranscrire, c'était une autre histoire...

Le Serpentard, une fois assuré qu'il était seul, gloussa en pensant au défi qu'il proposerait à Drago : obliger un Gryffondor - hormis Harry Potter - à venir cartographier cette fichue forêt interdite. Il pourrait même proposer une justification imparable : aider le pauvre Hagrid dans son travail quotidien.  
Il imagina la tête de Drago lorsqu'il devrait plaider la cause du demi-géant, qu'il méprisait au-delà de tout, surtout depuis l'incident avec l'hippogriffe... Ça serait tellement savoureux comme revanche, pour le remercier de l'avoir déclaré volontaire sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire !

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry et Drago courraient en direction de la forêt interdite, côte à côte. Après une hésitation, Harry avait montré la carte des Maraudeurs, et avait demandé au Serpentard de le guider quand il vérifierait qu'Adrian n'avait pas de problèmes.  
Il savait qu'il prenait un risque, parce qu'après cette nuit, Drago Malefoy n'oublierait certainement pas l'existence de la carte ni de la cape d'invisibilité qui lui permettaient de se promener en relative tranquillité dans les couloirs de l'école, faisant fi du couvre feu.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas mettre davantage Adrian Pucey en danger sous prétexte de garder ses petits secrets.

Ils étaient presque à l'orée de la forêt lorsque Harry haleta soudain. Là, Remus Lupin venait d'apparaître.  
Harry n'avait aucun doute quand à l'apparence qu'avait son presque parrain, bien loin du professeur doux et un peu renfermé.  
C'était une bête féroce, assoiffée de sang. Un animal qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer, qui ne ferait pas la distinction entre un élève de Poudlard et un Mangemort. Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas Harry malgré l'amitié qui s'était développée entre eux.

Harry savait qu'il courrait pour sauver Adrian Pucey d'une mort certaine, mais qu'il sauverait aussi par la même occasion Remus Lupin. L'homme n'acceptait pas sa nature de lycanthrope, et il ne pourrais pas vivre s'il tuait un adolescent. Pleine lune ou pas. Lune de sang ou pas.  
Aucune excuse ne pourrait lui permettre de vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement, fixant Harry l'air inquiet.  
\- Remus... Il est dans la forêt.

Drago hoqueta et secoua la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne pense même à faire demi-tour, Harry le rattrapa.  
\- Pucey va bien. Mais il ne faut pas traîner.

Drago inspira à fond et il repartirent à petites foulées. Drago trouva le moyen de se plaindre.  
\- Et c'est quoi ton plan, Potter ? Mis à part foncer directement vers un loup-garou affamé ?  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Ron et Hermione doivent être dans le bureau de Dumbledore à lui expliquer la situation.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt interdite, et Drago suivit Harry. Ils progressaient lentement, essayant de rejoindre Adrian sans attirer l'attention du loup-garou.  
Le but était de porter secours, et non pas de se jeter dans les crocs de la créature.

Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur la carte que tenait Harry et sur l'importance de ne pas se faire repérer, qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient à leur tour suivis.  
Aussi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent immobilisés, ils furent totalement pris par surprise.

Bane et un autre Centaure se tenait face à eux majestueux. Les deux garçons avaient été ligotés avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre comment, et ils étaient maintenant prisonniers.

Harry souffla à Drago :  
\- Tu aurais du rester à Poudlard. Ne pas me suivre au final...  
\- Je ne ne pensais même pas à le faire jusqu'à ce que tu me l'interdise, donc, si on y repense, toute cette situation est de ta faute.  
\- Quand je serais libre je vais te massacrer.

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard, ignorant les Centaures, ignorant la présence du loup-garou enragé à proximité, oubliant la présence d'Adrian Pucey, en danger.

Ils se défiaient mutuellement, aucun des deux ne voulant céder du terrain. Retrouvant leur bonne vieille animosité, l'essentiel de leur relation depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Drago insista.  
\- C'est de ta faute, Potter ! C'est toi qui porte la poisse ! Encore et toujours !

Alors que les insultes allaient fuser, Bane s'interposa, les observant tour à tour.  
\- Il n'y a personne qui soit né sous une mauvaise étoile, il n'y a que des gens qui ne savent pas lire le ciel.

Les paroles cryptiques du Centaure eurent le mérite de les calmer aussitôt. Harry soupira.  
\- Bane... Il y a un autre étudiant dans la forêt. Il... Il est en danger. Le professeur Lupin est ici, et c'est la pleine lune. Nous devons le retrouver.

Le Centaure les observa un bref instant et se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnait. Puis Bane les libéra.  
\- Vous devriez retourner au château, Élu. La forêt n'est pas sûre, et pour vous encore moins.

Harry n'eut pas l'air impressionné par l'air sérieux de la créature. Il savait que Bane n'était pas amical envers les humains habituellement, et se montrer aussi accommodant ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il sourit.  
\- Nous allons retourner au château mais avec notre camarade.

Bane le contempla d'un air impassible.  
\- Si tel est votre souhait.

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Drago le regardait le regard indéchiffrable, et quand Harry s'avança, il le suivit. Sans un mot.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin d'Adrian, et avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient jusqu'à lui sans encombres.  
Avec énormément de chance, Remus Lupin ne se dirigerait à aucun moment dans leur direction.  
Et avec un chaudron de Felix Felicis, ils pourraient revenir au château avant même que le loup-garou n'ait eu conscience que trois étudiants appétissants n'étaient à portée de patte.

Lorsqu'ils furent à distance des Centaures, Drago posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Les Centaures...Il ne vont pas nous aider ?

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. Puis il haussa les épaules.  
\- Ils n'interviennent pas. Jamais. Même si l'un d'eux m'a sauvé la vie une fois.  
\- Pourquoi ils ont essayé de nous arrêter alors ?

Harry coula un regard dans sa direction et lui sourit.  
\- Excellente question, Malefoy. Les intentions des Centaures ne sont jamais très claires.  
\- Potter...  
\- Oui je sais, je parle comme eux. De façon plus claire, ils agissent quand ils "voient" dans les étoiles qu'ils doivent le faire.  
\- Comme Trewlaney et ses prédictions ?  
Harry gloussa sincèrement amusé.  
\- Si tu tiens à la vie, je te déconseille d'évoquer notre chère professeur de Divination devant les Centaures. Ils ont... une légère dent contre elle et son manque de talent.

Drago renifla dédaigneusement, mais la courbure de ses lèvres indiquait qu'il se retenait de sourire.  
A bien y penser, le Serpentard passait un moment agréable compte tenu des circonstances.

Il était en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, en même temps qu'un loup garou en compagnie de Potter et un de ses camarade de maison était en danger. Pourtant, il passait un moment agréable et trouvait la compagnie de Potter plaisante.  
Le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'était pas l'insupportable vantard qu'il avait imaginé. Il était plutôt amusant et il lui prouvait depuis le début de la soirée qu'il était véritablement un héros. Il n'était pas juste un symbole ou une illusion.  
Ce fichu Gryffondor n'avait pas hésité à se jeter au devant du danger, pour un Serpentard. Personne ne lui en aurait voulu si Pucey avait été dévoré. Pas même les Serpentard.  
Mais Potter avait décidé qu'il était prêt à endosser la responsabilité de ce qui se passerait si le professeur Lupin était pris d'une fringale à proximité d'un élève.

Harry bifurqua soudainement et Drago le suivit sans poser de questions ni protester.  
Quelques jours auparavant - même quelques heures plus tôt ! - Drago aurait exigé des explications. Il aurait obligé Potter à justifier chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses décisions. Plus maintenant.  
Potter lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance après tout. Même si ça le tuait de l'admettre et qu'il préférerait être torturé plutôt que de l'admettre;

Drago avait hâte que cette petite aventure ne soit terminée, parce que les nouvelles relations qu'il aurait avec Potter à l'avenir seraient probablement savoureuses.  
Après une nuit comme celle là, ils ne pourraient plus être ennemis, mais ils ne pourraient toujours pas s'empêcher de se disputer.  
Et Drago avait bien l'intention de pousser le Survivant dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte son amitié. Il ne se laisserait pas rejeter une seconde fois. Quitte à mentionner à la moindre occasion "l'extraordinaire nuit qu'ils avaient partagé" jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter - grand timide et maniaque de la conservation de sa vie privée - ne craque et ne lui laisse le bénéfice du doute quand à ses intentions...

Devant lui, Potter s'était immobilisé, et Drago, perdu dans sa rêverie où il taquinait gentiment le Survivant, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il entra sèchement en contact avec le Gryffondor pour la seconde fois de la nuit et il grogna sous le choc.

Harry lui fit signe de ne plus faire de bruit et lui montra la carte.  
Ils étaient à mi-chemin entre Pucey et Lupin.  
D'un côté, Pucey qui avançait, insouciant, creusant la distance.  
De l'autre, Lupin, qui tournait en rond, comme à l'affût.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet et Drago oublia toutes ses pensées de plaisanteries. Il se jura d'embrasser Potter si jamais ils s'en sortaient. Pour le remercier.  
Il pourrait même lui offrir un truc. Cher. Et classe. L'inviter dans la salle commune des Serpentard même. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il ne les sorte de là.

Harry lui prit le poignet et l'attira à sa suite, en direction d'Adrian. Drago, rassuré par le contact du Gryffondor, ne chercha pas à se dégager.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Adrian de son côté n'était pas conscient du danger plein de dents qui rôdait dans la forêt. Pas plus qu'il ne se doutait que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en personne étaient à sa recherche pour le ramener en sécurité.

Adrian Pucey à cet instant, se moquait bien du défi.

Il avait même oublié ses rêves de reconnaissances, sans compter son fantasme dans lequel Pansy Parkinson se liquéfiait d'admiration devant sa petite personne.

Parce que Adrian Pucey, le garçon qui avait assuré avoir le meilleur sens de l'orientation de tout Poudlard venait de se rendre compte qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu, au cœur de la forêt interdite, en pleine nuit.  
Ses camarades de maison ne s'inquiéteraient pas avant le lendemain, et ils ne seraient certainement pas pressés de donner l'alerte, histoire de lui donner une leçon sur la façon dont il s'était vanté être supérieur aux autres.

Le jeune homme ne paniquait pas encore. Il en était pour l'instant au stade de l'inquiétude lancinante, alors qu'il tournait en tous sens le gribouillage approximatif de Hagrid.  
Il n'essayait même plus de retrouver le semblant de chemin, qu'il avait perdu un peu plus tôt. A cet endroit de la forêt la végétation était bien trop dense...

La forêt était toujours baignée dans l'irréelle lumière rougeoyante de la lune étrange, mais il ne voyait plus le ciel et encore moins l'astre lunaire.  
Les arbres étaient trop denses, et sans le moindre accès au ciel et aux constellations, il avait bien du mal à trouver quelle direction prendre.

Il avait sursauté à plusieurs reprises en entendant du bruit à proximité, comme si des animaux se déplaçaient autour de lui. Pourtant, il ne voyait toujours rien.  
Et il n'avait pas besoin de faire appel aux qualités de la maison Serpentard - ruse et intelligence - pour se douter que c'était mauvais signe.  
Parce que c'étaient les prédateurs qui se tapissaient dans les fourrés. Les proies, elles, détalaient sans s'occuper.

Plus le temps passait, plus la nervosité d'Adrian grimpait en flèche. Et il lui fallait tout son self-contrôle - extrêmement développé grâce à l'éducation typiquement Sang-pur qu'il avait reçue - pour ne pas paniquer et détaler en hurlant.

Lorsqu'une branche de l'arbre à côté duquel il passait céda soudain dans un grand craquement avant de chuter au sol à ses côtés, il sursauta et se mordit violemment la main pour ne pas crier.  
Il se laissa maladroitement tomber au sol, tête entre les genoux, pour faire refluer la vague de nausée et l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui. S'il voulait maintenant quitter la forêt interdite au plus vite, il n'était cependant pas stupide au point de prendre le risque de tomber inconscient en milieu clairement hostile.

Il resta assis au sol un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son cœur n'essaie plus de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement et à prendre de grandes inspirations tranquilles.  
Comme s'il n'était pas au sol dans une forêt lugubre, mais en pleine randonnée, en train de s'aérer les poumons au grand air.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme - tout relatif - Adrian laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux en se traitant d'idiot. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se redressa et prit le temps de regarder autour de lui soigneusement.  
Il ne voyait toujours pas le ciel, donc il ne pouvait pas compter sur la position des étoiles pour se repérer.

En se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Pointe-au-Nord_.

Complètement rassuré, et confiant maintenant qu'il savait dans quelle direction aller, il reprit sa route, oubliant les multiples bruits autour de lui qui l'avaient tant inquiété.  
Tout à son optimisme, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'en se relevant le parchemin confié par Hagrid - et représentant la carte grossière de son trajet - était tombé de sa poche.  
A son passage, il ne vit pas non plus que le mouvement de sa cape projeta le morceau de papier sous un buisson.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry et Drago avaient noté l'arrêt d'Adrian devant eux, et ils avaient espéré le rattraper avant qu'il ne reparte.  
Ils avaient échangé un regard inquiet, espérant qu'il n'avait pas de problème. Fort heureusement, la distance entre eux et Remus s'accroissait et pour l'instant le loup-garou ne semblait pas les avoir repérés.

Le point représentant Lupin déambulait entre les arbres selon la carte. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Harry frissonna en se souvenant du jour où il s'était retrouvé face au loup, ce jour où ils étaient sortis de la cabane hurlante.  
Sirius l'avait sauvé ce jour là, et il se languissait de son parrain. Il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés, il savait que l'animagus aurait pu les protéger lui et Drago.  
Penser à Sirius lui fit réaliser que son parrain avait les mêmes yeux gris que ceux de Drago. Mais là où Drago n'était que glace, les yeux de Sirius brûlaient d'une chaleur réconfortante.  
Sirius avait toujours un éclat de rire au bout des lèvres et ne paniquait jamais.  
Sirius n'avait peur de rien, maintenant qu'il avait échappé à Azkaban et aux détraqueurs.

S'il survivait à cette nuit, Harry décida de s'entraîner à devenir Animagus. Comme son père, comme Sirius. Il ne comptait pas se balader dans la forêt interdite toutes les nuits de pleine lune, mais ce serait un avantage non négligeable.  
Qui sait, ça lui permettrait peut être d'avoir la vie sauve ?

A chaque bruit, Harry reposait les yeux sur la carte, tendu. Drago le guidait de son mieux, sans faire de commentaires. De temps en temps, Drago lui jetait un regard acéré.  
Harry retint un sourire en pensant que son rival avait bien évolué depuis la première année, où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la forêt déjà. Seuls.  
Malefoy a l'époque avait été un insupportable trouillard. Il s'était plaint, avait menacé de prévenir son père, et s'était enfui en hurlant face à la première rencontre suspecte.  
Il avait fui avant de savoir qu'il était devant Voldemort.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au Serpentard et ne put résister. C'était comme ça entre eux.  
\- Alors Malefoy, ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? Nous deux ici ?

Il nota la grimace agacée et il sourit, ravi.

\- Très drôle Potter. Et si on se concentrait un peu sur le fait que ton pote Lupin rôde dans le coin ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Pour l'instant, il ne vient pas vers nous. Et Pucey continue d'avancer...

Drago marmonna entre ses dents. Puis il accéléra le pas, ne se souciant plus de marcher en silence.

Harry s'adapta à son rythme. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à trouver leur camarade, et pour l'instant, la chance était de leur côté.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Adrian se figea soudainement en entendant du bruit derrière lui.  
Un animal approchait. Un énorme animal au vu du bruit.

Il hésita, ne sachant pas quoi faire. S'il se mettait à courir pour fuir, cela signifiait s'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt et risquer de ne pas retrouver son chemin.  
S'il s'immobilisait et restait au milieu du sentier, il craignait de se retrouver nez à nez avec un prédateur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée des créatures qui pouvaient peupler l'endroit, mais les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques lui avait donné un aperçu effrayant de ce qu'Hagrid pouvait cacher dans la forêt...

Un craquement de branche sec sonna comme une détonation et il sursauta, pâlissant de peur.  
Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler.  
Au lieu de qui, il se mordit la main et se précipita derrière un arbre, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas correctement caché.  
Il pouvait juste espérer que la créature, quelle qu'elle soit, ne se révèle trop stupide pour le distinguer du tronc de l'arbre, surtout s'il restait immobile.

Il eut l'impression que de longues secondes venaient de passer quand le bruit s'intensifia. Puis, alors qu'il allait oublier tout son raisonnement précédent pour détaler comme un lapin, il nota les cheveux blonds presque blancs, et les yeux gris si reconnaissables. Suivi d'une seconde silhouette, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts pétillants.  
\- Malefoy ? Potter ?

Le sourire de Harry lui réchauffa le coeur, et il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot de soulagement.  
Drago leva un sourcil en direction de son camarade.  
\- Et bien, Pucey ? Tu comptes t'accrocher à ton arbre ?

Adrian rougit légèrement et espéra que sa gêne passerait inaperçue. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa et espéra que sa voix ne soit pas trop tremblante.  
\- Mon défi n'est pas terminé.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre.  
\- Pucey, il y a... eu un souci. Le professeur Lupin est dans la forêt en ce moment, et nous sommes venus te chercher.  
\- Le professeur Lupin ? Il me cherche ?

Malefoy ricana.  
\- Stupide abruti. Lupin est un foutu loup-garou, tu te souviens ? Et c'est la pleine lune.

Adrian resta bouche bée un long moment puis secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.  
\- Merde...

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- Allez, c'est le moment de rentrer.

Ils repartirent ensemble, et Adrian ne manqua pas de noter que pour des ennemis mortels, Potter et Malefoy faisaient une équipe particulièrement efficace.  
Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement ou par gestes instinctifs.

Par la suite, Adrian Pucey expliquerait qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir, encore sous le choc d'avoir appris qu'il était dans la forêt en même temps qu'un loup-garou. Il s'en voudrait, tout en se délectant des expressions prises par les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient.  
\- Dites tous les deux, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes proches comme ça ?

Si un regard pouvait tué, Adrian aurait été abattu par un regard de mercure et un regard d'emeraude. Potter grogna tandis que Malefoy s'étouffait presque d'indignation.  
\- Proches ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?

Harry Potter accéléra, se retenant visiblement pour ne pas balancer des coups de pied dans les branches et les buissons autour de lui.  
Arrivé à un embranchement, Drago attrapa le poignet de Harry.  
\- Attends Potter. Nous avons ici avec nous celui qui a le meilleur sens de l'orientation de du Poudlard. Le savais-tu ?  
Harry leva un sourcil interrogatif en direction de son rival, l'amusement ayant chassé la colère dans son regard.  
\- Vraiment Malefoy ? Vous avez un pisteur chez les serpents ?  
\- Tellement doué qu'il a immédiatement été désigné à l'unanimité pour ton défi, Potter.

Adrian soupira et prit un ton dramatique.  
\- Vous allez encore vous payer ma tête longtemps ?

Le Griffondor et le Serpentard échangèrent un regard amusé. Puis, Drago lui fit signe de passer devant.  
\- On te suis, Ô grand pisteur.

Adrian leva les yeux au ciel alors que deux ricanements résonnaient.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Leurs plaisanteries furent coupées par l'écho d'un hurlement.  
Le silence retomba aussitôt et Harry chercha frénétiquement sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Il blêmit.  
\- Il se rapproche.

Drago grogna.  
\- Merde il nous a entendu ?  
\- A ton avis, Malefoy ? Il a une audition parfaite...  
\- Une idée géniale, monsieur le héros ?

Harry souffla.  
\- Courir.

Suivant Adrian, ils commencèrent à courir. Comme à l'aller, Drago ne lâchait pas le poignet de Harry et le guidait tandis que le Sauveur ne quittait pas la carte des Maraudeurs.

Essoufflé, Harry parla aussi fort qu'il ne l'osait en espérant que si le loup-garou l'entendait, il ne comprendrait pas.

\- Vous savez grimper aux arbres ?

Sans répondre, Pucey s'enfonça dans le sous-bois suivi de Drago qui remorquait Harry.  
Ils choisirent un arbre épais, où ils auraient la place de s'installer en relative sécurité, sans craindre de tomber avec un faux mouvement. Sans craindre non plus que Remus Lupin et sa force décuplée n'abatte l'arbre de colère s'il les localisait.

Pucey n'attendit pas et grimpa à la vitesse de l'éclair comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Drago poussa Harry devant lui.  
Ce dernier hésita et regarda son rival, une lueur de surprise passant dans son regard d'émeraude.

\- Grimpe Potter. On a pas toute la nuit !

Harry grimaça.  
\- Vas-y. Je... Je ne sais pas grimper.

Drago ouvrit la bouche - une insulte prête à fuser - puis la referma brusquement en secouant la tête, le regard noir.  
\- Putain Potter. Jamais tu ne me simplifieras la vie.

Au lieu de grimper et se mettre en sécurité cependant, Drago s'éloigna d'un pas et sortit sa baguette.  
Un hurlement - un peu plus proche retentit - et il pinça les lèvres, inquiet. Harry regarda sa carte et se crispa légèrement.  
\- Malefoy, grimpe. Je vais m'en sortir, mais mets-toi à l'abri ! Je me suis déjà retrouvé face à lui !

Drago l'ignora et murmura un sort. Harry se sentit s'élever doucement, alors que Drago plissait le front sous la concentration. Le Sauveur guida son ascension en s'accrochant comme il pouvait au tronc puis aux branches, jusqu'à trouvé un appui suffisant pour s'installer. Il pressa aussitôt Drago de les rejoindre.  
\- Malefoy. Grimpe.

Le Serpentard commença à grimper, tandis que Harry sortait sa baguette tout en gardant un œil sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Drago posa la main sur une branche quand Remus - plutôt le loup-garou de Remus - débarqua, les crocs sortis. Le blond sursauta et glissa, un air horrifié sur le visage.  
Mais Harry tendit la main, et le rattrapa, lui serrant le poignet en le fixant dans les yeux.

Avec un grognement, il hissa le jeune homme à ses côtés, sans que leurs yeux ne se sépare.  
Un léger sourire de Drago fut un remerciement.

Le loup-garou hurla sous l'arbre, tournant autour, sans les quitter du regard. Il s'élança et sauta, cependant bien loin des les atteindre, faisant glapir Adrian.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en relative sécurité, le jeune homme eut un léger rire de soulagement.  
\- On est à l'abri !

Drago renifla et lui répondit d'un ton acide.  
\- Pour l'instant oui... Merlin, je jure de tuer ce vieux fou !

Harry se pencha prudemment pour observer le loup-garou qui tournait autour de l'arbre, cherchant à les attraper. Il secoua la tête.  
\- Cette fois, Malefoy, je t'aiderai... Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu convaincre MacGonagall et Rogue !

Adrien eut un rire incrédule.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ?

Alors que les deux rivaux se tournaient vers lui, Adrian déglutit en se faisant la réflexion que ces deux là étaient étrangement complémentaires et aussi effrayants l'un que l'autre. Voyant qu'ils attendaient une explication, il se lança un peu plus hésitant.

\- Vos bagarres permanentes ont tout déclenché ! Tout le monde au château en avait assez. C'est pour ça que personne n'a protesté !

Adrian observa avec amusement les deux garçons échanger un regard perplexe.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, hésita un bref instant, puis se lança.  
\- Mais... ça ne concerne que nous !

Drago semblait rejoindre l'avis du brun et lança un coup d'œil glacial à son camarade de maison.  
Adrian expliqua ce qu'il avait tenté de leur dire.  
\- Vous impliquez tout Poudlard dans vos guerre. Chacun de nous est sensé choisir un camp. Nos deux maisons sont entraînées dans vos querelles permanentes.

Adrian soupira, se tut et se cala confortablement sur sa branche.

Harry et Drago restèrent silencieux, évitant le regard de l'autre. Finalement, Harry se pencha pour continuer de surveiller Remus, trouvant l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas entretenir une conversation gênante. Il espérait que Dumbledore aurait une solution pour tenir Remus à l'écart le temps qu'ils ne puissent regagner la sécurité du château.

Il aurait pu tomber en plus mauvaise compagnie. Même si Malefoy et lui avait quelques... divergences, ils pouvaient au final s'entendre parfaitement.  
...xxxXXXxxx...

Un peu moins d'une heure avant l'aube, le loup-garou finit par se lasser de ne pas pouvoir attraper les proies qu'il avait espéré toute la nuit. Après un dernier hurlement, il s'éloigna donc, le museau levé.

Adrian dormait, mais Drago et Harry avaient passé la nuit à surveiller. Ils échangèrent un regard soulagé. Pour autant, ils n'essayèrent même pas de descendre de l'arbre.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la nuit. Mais le silence avait été confortable, presque complice.  
Drago avait noté qu'il ne sentait plus de bouffées de haine l'envahir en voyant Potter. Peut être que voir Harry Potter risquer sa vie pour venir en aide à un Serpentard lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début sur son compte.  
Et au fond de lui, Drago avait l'impression qu'un poids lui était ôté.  
Si Harry Potter pouvait sauver un Serpentard, si Harry Potter pouvait faire confiance à lui, Drago Malefoy, pour le guider dans la forêt interdite, alors peut être qu'il pourrait oser lui parler de son envie de liberté. De son désir de ne pas devenir Mangemort.  
D'échapper à la marque que son père lui promettait comme si c'était un honneur.

Peut être qu'ils redeviendraient rivaux un jour, mais en attendant, ils avaient tous les deux trouvé un terrain d'entente et ils avaient une envie mutuelle de découvrir ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient timidement leur nez, Harry soupira de soulagement.  
\- Finalement... sa fichue idée a quand même fonctionné, même si je ne pense pas que ce vieux manipulateur ait pensé nous livrer à un loup-garou.

Drago grogna.  
\- En es tu sûr, Potter ? Il est cinglé ! Il devait penser que tu trouverais une solution, comme toujours...

Harry gloussa, et leva ses yeux si verts sur Drago, lui offrant un large sourire amical.  
\- J'en suis certain. Vois-tu, les professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sont bien trop difficiles à trouver pour que Dumbledore ne prenne le moindre risque d'en perdre un...

Leur éclat de rire résonna alors qu'un groupe de professeurs menés par un Hagrid échevelé se précipitait dans la forêt interdite à la recherche des élèves perdus.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Merci !**


End file.
